An Unfeeling Of Love
by RoxRox
Summary: Valentine's Day in the world that never was! Larxene and Axel are sent on a mission together while Roxas stays alone in the castle with Namine! what will happen? too much cuteness of course! oneshot, AxelXLarxene, RoxasXNamine. R&R please!


hehe

you asked for a Larxel, here's one. written for FredandGeargetwinsoftheC.O.C.A

that is long name.

main is Larxel, but I can't help it to put Rokunami in it. I just luv them too much.

Disclaimer: As much as I love to, KH doesn't belong to me. TT I'm sad now.

ENJOY!

* * *

It was dark outside, as it always was, but today it was even darker. The only source of light was the heart shaped moon, also known as Kingdom Hearts. Axel took a quick glimpse at it, then continued his brisk walk through The City That Never Was. The blond next to him could barely keep up with the tall red head. They walked in silence, both concerned about their own problems. Arriving at Memorial Skyscraper, Roxas broke the silence.

"Axel, what would you think I should do? About you know what." he muttered the last three words. Axel looked at him, slightly surprised.

"How should I know? We're not even meant to feel such... things." the flurry said slowly. He was confused, about everything that had been going on, everything he had learned. Xemnas had taught them Nobodies couldn't feel due to their lack of a heart, however they can recall memories of emotion. Okay, believing in that information, he found himself a friend, Roxas, someone who made him feel like he was complete, like he had a heart. Axel had thought those were strong memories of feelings. But now there was another, unnatural feelings to him, growing within his mind. It was new, he had never felt it before so he couldn't know from his past life. At least he knew he wasn't alone.

Roxas had loved Namine from the moment he first laid on her. Of course, seeing as who their somebodies were, it seemed natural for them to like each other. If only Roxas wasn't so shy, they would have been so much closer by now. But maybe the day tomorrow would change things.

A droplet of rain made Axel jump out of thoughts. More water started to pour from above as Roxas pulled his hood over. Axel hissed at the wetness like a cat and ran to the next building to hide from the cursed weather. Being a fire element, it was natural for him to hate rain. Axel himself actually liked rain; it felt refreshing, like it washed away all your worries. And it usually signaled a certain person to be in trouble. Said person came eventually running towards the pair.

"Hey Demyx. What's troubling you?" Axel said as the nocturne arrived panting under the roof top. Demyx breathed out the terror of all three concerning nobodies.

"Tomorrow." was all he could say. Roxas figured he had run all the way here again. Demyx was forgettable with portals.

"What news, Demyx? C'mon, tell us!" the shorter blond urged. He grabbed the collar of Demyx's cloak and pulled him down to meet his eyes. The older teen whimpered. The Key of Destiny could be quite frightening when angered or impatient.

"I convinced Xemnas to put Axel on a mission with Larxene, while you have to watch the west wing." Demyx said fast. Roxas loosened his grip a bit. Namine resided in the west wing.

"What about the others?" he asked. Demyx answered quickly.

"Most will be out on missions. Only Zexion, Sai'x, you, me and Xemnas are left in the castle."

Roxas let go of Demyx and relaxed. Axel beside him seemed a little anxious about this information but soothed as he thought of what to do tomorrow. The rain had stopped, Demyx was looking better, too. The group made their way back to the castle, all lost in their own thoughts of what to do on Valentine's Day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas marched down the corridors of the west wing. He was assigned to patrol here today, thanks to Demyx. The blond was grateful to the sitar player; this would probably be his only chance to see Namine all day, having the excuse to watch her. He couldn't wait to put his theories into practice. She would never suspect what Roxas had planned for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The fiery red head was still unsure about his decision. Sure, Demyx and Roxas had supported, encouraged, no, convinced him to do this but one can never know how it's going to turn out in the end. He was meant to go to Twilight Town with Larxene, scouting the world, researching about new nobody forms and the general. Roxas had told him what would be suitable for an actual date, places to go to, things to do. Axel wasn't sure about this advice but Roxas knew Twilight Town better than anyone else in the organization, so it would be reasonable to follow the advice. It wasn't like he hadn't dated before, just, this was different.

Larxene was waiting for him in the entrance hall so they could portal together. She seemed to be in an unnaturally good mood, seeing as her face wasn't as tensed as it always was. Axel thought about that for a moment and came to the conclusion that she looked prettier like that. She threw an annoyed look at him.

"Where have you been? I could have finished by now, no thanks to you, red." she said cold. A bit of the hope in Axel's mind was erased but there was still plenty left. Never worry, that's how she is, she not called the Sadistic Nymph for nothing, he thought rapidly. He smirked at her and opened a portal.

"Ladies first." he gestured her in. She smiled at him bored and went through, him close behind her.

The first thing they saw was red. Then it started to take shape and form. Twilight Town surely celebrated Valentine's Day. Red hearts covered most walls, and one could almost see the 'love in the air'. Larxene started to gag.

"This is sickening! How could those, those-" she was trying to find a suitable insult.

"Sacks of feelings?" Axel said.

"Yeah, those sacks of feelings stand this? Or even celebrate it?"

"Because they can actually feel it?"

"I wouldn't want this even if I could feel!" she took a quick glance at Axel. He didn't change his expression, but inside he was frowning. Plans A, C and D were now eliminated. Great.

"C'mon, this way." he said while heading towards Twilight Tower. Larxene followed him but not without asking him why she should follow his orders.

"Because I'm superior to you, got it memorized? I can order you to do anything I want you to." he answered. She disagreed with silence while they did what they were sent out to do.

Nothing worked. Every time he got close to her she snapped at him, asking what he was doing. She hated hearts, she hated roses, she hated everything that was somehow related with any feeling. She refused to eat ice cream with him on Twilight Tower, as Roxas had suggested. Slowly like the sinking sun, Axel's hope was running out, until it reached it's critical point. And even that little drop was squeezed out of him when Larxene almost killed a guy for wanting to 'give the pretty lady a rose'.

In the end, Axel was pissed, pissed at everything. At Roxas, for actually thinkin Larxene would like him, at Demyx, for putting him on a mission with her, at Twilight Town, for ruining this entire day and last but not least, Larxene, for being herself. He kicked a heart shaped box on the ground and it skipped off someplace further away. Larxene noticed her companion being in such an unusual mood.

"What's up with you?" she asked naturally. He grunted at her.

"Why would you care?" Larxene certainly did not expect that answer. She looked away for a moment, then turned back to him.

"Curiosity. Not like I could care, we don't have hearts." she finally said in the same, strict, yet emotionless voice of hers.

"Hmpf. I ya wanna know so bad, I just wanna tear something, burn it, destroy it!" he said angry, shaking his fists at nothing in particular. The blond next to him took another look around., then smirked at Axel.

"What about those hearts? They're annoying, and it's not like anyone would miss them."

Axel gave her his trademark grin and summoned his chakrams but Larxene held him back by grabbing his arm.

"No, use your hands. More satisfaction." she told him maliciously with this evil but happy look in her emerald green eyes. The flurry dropped his weapons and went for the decorations. He ripped them, teared them, shredded them and finally burned them in the end. Larxene was watching, smirking, grinning with such satisfaction, she was enjoying his rage, his power. After some time, she joined him, started electrifying and slicing the material.

They had such fun in doing this, destroying things, they completely forgot where they were, what they had to do and who they were. They performed some sort of dance, a dance to the sounds of lightning and flames. In the end they were in each others arms, exhausted from all this sudden activity.

They were covered in red and pink straps and shreds of paper, grinning at another. They stayed like that for a while until all of the paper had floated to the ground.

"And what do we do now?" Axel said oblivious. Larxene answered by digging her hands in his red pikes. She kissed him, not soft and tenderly, but rough, it was a kiss that meant to get it on. Axel only replied even more passionate. He knew now, he truly loved her, but it wasn't the time to tell now.

It took them only minutes to decide to go to someone's bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel woke up, feeling somehow empty. He fully opened his eye, noticed his bed empty. Larxene was missing. Maybe it had been a dream. He got up to take a look in the mirror. Nope, the previous night's activities were still showing, disguised as hickies. He wondered where Larxene went while putting on his daily attire. His first thought was her room in the west wing, so he went there. On his way he passed Roxas, who seemed somewhat drunk. The blond staggered away, hair even messier and having his cloak half opened, hanging loose on his shoulders, revealing a lot more hickies than Axel had. Looked like he wasn't the only one who got laid last night, Axel smirked. The teen still seemed to be in his own little world, and Axel left it at that and walked away. He arrived at the sadist's door and being a gentlemen, he knocked quietly until the blond woman opened the door.

"Axel." she said in a monotone. Axel smiled softly.

"Hey, uh, about last night..."

"Just forget about. It never happened." she continued with her emotionless voice.

"But, why? I mean-" he started but she interrupted him.

"Because it was never meant to happen, Axel. It was a spur of the moment, no more." she snarled. She was about to slam the door in his face but he put his foot between the door and the frame. Larxene looked up to him, irritated.

"Then what about this?" he didn't give her a chance to reply; he pressed his lips against hers. They shared a kiss, a soft and sad kiss. He pulled away, leaving her to think about it. He could tell from her expression she had enjoyed it but yet she screamed at him.

"We can't, Axel! We, we-" she couldn't explain herself, so Axel took over.

"I know we can't feel. But we still have memories." he said softly. She looked at him, directly into his green eyes, the eyes that she shared with him.

"Are you saying that you, that you_think_ you... love... me?" she whispered slowly. Axel nodded.

"Just wanted you to know." She couldn't handle it anymore. She kicked his foot away and slammed the door shut. The flurry could hear Larxene sliding down the door, quietly crying. He leaned against the door for a while, silently listening, then he turned away. He was barely ten feet away when he heard the door open again.

Arms flung around his chest, holding him back from going. Behind him, Larxene softly cried into his back.

"Don't leave me." she whispered. Axel turned around and placed his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her. She buried her head in his chest.

"We can't feel, but somehow, I feel for you. It's so confusing." The blond dug her nails into his back in anger. Axel soothed her with another kiss. She relaxed and let him hold her tight, let him kiss her cheeks, neck and lips whenever he wanted to. And he let her kiss him wherever and whenever she wanted to. After some more moments, Larxene whispered in his chest.

"I wanna be with you, pyro. Forever." Axel gave her another soft kiss.

"Then never leave. Got it memorized?"

* * *

I worked nonstop on this! weeeee. and I'm tired now. 5 hours!! I spend 5 hours straight on this! you better like it.

hehe, me luvs da rokunami part. did you like that part too? cuz I did. hehe. I'm repeating myself again. go review now!


End file.
